theoutsidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Cade
'''Johnny Cade '''was one of the greasers. Personality Abused by his father and hopelessly ignored by his alcoholic mother, Johnny felt unloved and contemplated suicide several times. He was often called a dark helpless puppy. " If you can picture a little dark puppy that has been kicked to many times and is lost in a crowd of strangers you'll have Johnny". On top of that he was jumped by a group of Soc and brutally beaten. Ever since that Johnny was very jumpy and always carried a switchblade with him, for he would kill the next person that harmed him. Johnny is a very quiet person, and doesn't talk much. He flunked a grade, and his teachers assume he is just stupid, when actually he just takes a little longer to grasp things, but when he does, he can understand some things no one else can. He also looks too young for his age (which is 16). The gang knows of Johnny's problems and treat him like the pet of the gang. He looks up to Dallas Winston the most like his role model. And Ponyboy Curtis is his best friend. Relationships Johnny's relationship with his parents is not a good one. His father would beat him constantly, and if his mother would only speak to him to yell at him. Johnny`s relationship with the gang is like they were family to him. He was the gang's pet. His relationship with Ponyboy is that they were best buddies. Mrs. Cade Johnny is said to greatly resemble his mother physically, but nothing else. Mrs. Cade would hardly ever speak to her son, she would always ignore him. If she did talk to him it was to yell at him. When Johnny was in the hospital with critical injuries, he told the nurse to send his mother away when she came to visit him, saying that she probably only wanted to tell him what trouble he was causing her and his dad. And when Two-Bit and Ponyboy saw her on their way to visit Dally, she yelled at them, telling them it was their fault he wouldn't let her see him. Two-Bit reacted by glaring at her and saying "No wonder he hates your guts." Pony says the doctors should have enough sense not to let her in to see him, because it would kill him. Mrs. Cade was an alcoholic and didn't care much about Johnny. the only time she cared about Johnny was when she was in the hosital and Johnny was a hero. The only reason she cared about him then was because she wanted part of the fame. But when she came to visit Johnny he freaked out and said no because she probably just wants to tell me how much trouble I'm causing, then Johnny passed out. Mr. Cade His relationship with his father is no better. Constantly yelling at him, Mr. Cade would often beat Johnny. But despite this, Johnny would never cry or flinch when he was struck. In fact, Johnny preferred being beat by his father, because his father at least acknowleged that he was home. The Gang Johnny was described as being the gang's pet. Although he wasn't the youngest in the group, he was treated as such. Nobody would ever yell or get mad at Johnny, and all of them did their best to take care of him. Ponyboy was his best friend. Johnny looks up to Dallas Winston, or Dally, who is put in the hospital with him. While there, he misses the rumble. Darry starts off the rumble with the Soc Paul, who he used to be buddies with and play football with. Paul and the other Socs lose the rumble and run off, never to be seen on Greaser territory again. After the rumble, Ponyboy and Dally go to the hospital to check on Johnny. When they get there, Johnny is really weak. Johnny tells Pony to "Stay Gold" and dies. Ponyboy Curtis Johnny and Ponyboy are best friends - they went through a lot during the time they spent together. Pony is 14. Johnny saved Ponyboy from Randy's gang. David, a Soc, was attempting to drown Ponyboy. He later found out the Johnny killed Bob, the Soc that was also drunk and had started the fight. They decided that it would be best to go and see Dally, because he would know what to do and where to go to hide from the police. Once they met Dally, he gave them $50 a gun and a place to stay. They took the train to Windrixville - And that's when their bond began to become closer and closer. Dallas Winston Dallas was Johnny's hero, and Dallas loved Johnny. Johnny "worshiped the ground Dallas walked on". Dallas became very depressed when Johnny died. Shortly after Johnny died, Dallas ran out and robbed a grocery store which then led to him being shot and killed under a street light. Although he wanted to die, everyone knew that he would die young, desperate and violent. He said his life, without Johnny, was nothing. Johnny was the only thing Dallas loved in the world, and then Johnny was gone. cat <3s cal Death Johnny died when ponyboy stabbed his head Category:characters Category:deaths Category:Greasers Category:Stay Gold Category:Reveiws of his sexy ness